


Luxurious Sheets

by silentassassin21



Category: Dare Me (TV 2019)
Genre: (fantasised about), F/F, Gen, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, no actual underage but a minor imagines having sex with an adult so I tagged just in case, wrote this after watching 2 episodes sorry if it contradicts anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentassassin21/pseuds/silentassassin21
Summary: Colette leaves Addy in her house and Addy become a bit too infatuated with her sheets.
Relationships: Colette French/Addy Hanlon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Luxurious Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> I fully thought Addy was going to start jacking off in 1x02 when she takes her top off and lies in Colette’s bed, so this fic is basically for me to pretend that happens. Enjoy.

The house was perfect. Maybe it should have unnerved her how well the colours complimented one another, how straight all the picture frames were, how everything had a place that made complete sense. Instead it sent a thrill through her. 

It was everything Addy wanted. If she was to make a moodboard for where she wanted her life to go, it would be this house, the life that Colette had achieved. 

She was wandering the house, fingers trailing against everything they could find; wallpaper, figurines, pillows. Everything she touched had likely cost just a bit too much money and with each brush of her finger she could feel a thrill of excitement running through her veins. By the time she reached the master bedroom once more there was adrenaline coursing through her veins, the kind she normally only got after executing an especially perfect trick at a game in front of an adoring crowd. Except then the adrenaline had a use, she could use it to make her next trick even better. Now it was just excess energy, and she had no fucking clue what to do with it. 

But she found it intoxicating, so she continued to touch. There was never a moment that her fingers weren’t touching something. 

She let out a small gasp when they felt the bedsheets once more. They still felt just as expensive, just as luxurious, just as _perfect._

Without thinking, she slowly began to toe her shoes off. Her breath was coming slightly quicker now, her heart beating just a second too fast. Her socks were now against the carpet, which had the same slightly-too-much-money feel as the rest of the house. She didn’t dare let her bare feet touch it, though. It felt like too much, too fast. 

She continued to walk, leaving her shoes behind as she circled the bed. Colette and her husband got to lie in there every night. Ruining the soft, gorgeous sheets as they moved under them, then returning them back to their perfect state in the morning as if nothing had ever happened. Every day. 

Did they feel bad for ruining them? Addy had never felt bad for slipping under her covers, but then, they had never felt so nice underneath her. 

She made a move to sit on the bed once more but stopped herself. Her eyes flickered to the clock beside the bed. It hadn’t been long since Colette had left and her husband would be gone for hours. She had taken her time slipping off her shoes; she made no such efforts with her top. 

Within seconds it was off and she was on the bed, shoes and shirt both off. She sunk into it as if it were her own. 

_God, she wished it were her own._

She rearranged her hair so none was on her neck and sighed in contentment. The sheets were cool against her bare lower back, the silky material like nothing she had ever felt before. Her hands began caressing the sheets, running the buttery fabric between her fingers. She took a deep breath in and was met with the smell of the fragrance Colette used, as well as a hint of what Addy assumed was her husbands cologne. It was intoxicating. 

Her head tilted to the side so her nose was parallel with the pillow and she breathed in deep once more. She could barely smell the husband now. 

One of her hands moved to her thigh as she breathed in for a third time. She gasped, surprised at how sensitive her thigh was even under her pants. As she continued to breathe in Colette’s scent, her right hand still wandering the sheet, her left slid further up her thigh. Her fingers curled around the inside of it, and she refused to acknowledge what she knew she was doing. Just as her fingers nearly reached the top of her leg, her hand began its journey back down. 

She couldn’t do this. 

But it only took a few moments for her hand to reverse its course, travelling once more up her leg as if it had a mind of its own. Addy closed her eyes as it reached the end this time, a gasp escaping her throat as her fingers ran over her pussy. If she pressed hard enough she could feel how wet she was even through her pants. 

She began to rub against herself with more determination, still over the pants, able to feel herself so well despite the two layers between her fingers and her pussy. 

Her body began to tense as she became wetter, her entire crotch area likely covered in a dark stain now. 

While the fingers of her left hand were getting her off, the ones of her right were tangling themselves in Colette’s incredible sheets. 

God, what if Colette came home right now. 

The thought had her moaning and her hand leaving the sheets to rest on her chest. It was covered in a thin sheen of sweat as she continued to work herself over her pants. 

What if Colette came home right now after fucking that guy and found Addy in her bed, wearing only a bra and pants, getting off in her bed. 

Her right hand began brushing over her breasts, making her jolt every time they passed her hard nipples. It only made her more wet, and god, could she actually smell herself now? 

She let out an even louder moan and, unable to take it anymore, shoved her hand down her pants. It instantly made contact with slickness, increasing the volume of her moans as she slid her finger through her wetness, brushing her clit. If Colette were to come home right now there’s no doubt she would hear Addy’s moan from the front door. Would she immediately know what she was doing, or would it take her a minute to realise. Would she just stand by the front door, already horny from what she had just done, getting wet hearing as Addy fucked herself in her home. 

She was so wet she didn’t even need to tease herself. Two fingers slipped in immediately, and she began to fuck herself on them. Her movements were slow at first, rolling her hips as she moved her fingers in and out. But she quickly became more desperate and her movements more frantic. Her thumb had found her clit and it was moving furiously against it. 

The only sounds that could be heard were Addy’s breathy moans and the slick noise of her fingers moving in and out of herself. She slipped her other hand underneath her bra, and feeling her hand against bare nipple was what finally did it. 

Her moan seemed to echo as she came, saying what sounded awfully like “Colette” but she couldn’t be sure. 

She slowed her movements as she rode the aftershocks of her orgasm, removing her thumb and pulling her hand out of her bra. Eventually she stopped moving, hand still down her pants, chest heaving as what she had just done sunk it. 

A delirious laugh escaped her mouth as she finally pulled her hand out of her pants. It was absolutely covered in her slick, and she had the sudden urge to bring it to her mouth.

But instead she did something far more filthy. 

She lifted her hips and with one hand removed both her pants and underwear. The pants were thrown on the floor while the panties were brought closer for inspection. Jesus, they were fucking soaked. Addy wiped the excess cum off her fingers onto the few areas of the panties that weren’t already covered in it. Then she rolled over, gasping as her wet pussy made full contact with the silky sheets. Almost immediately her hips began moving of their own volition, her lips opening instantly so her clit was making direct contact as she moved against the sheets. 

Her eyes half-lidded as she worked herself towards a second orgasm, she slipped the panties underneath the pillow she knew by scent to be Colette’s. Once her task was done she gripped the pillow and ground hard against the sheets. Already sensitive from the first time, it was only moments before she came again, her wetness staining the sheets this time. 

She collapsed against the sheets, minutely adjusting herself so her clit was no longer pressed against them. The entire room smelt like her now. The thought of a shower entered her mind and she considered it but that would require her moving and honestly, if Addy had her way she would never do that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that I still can’t write endings lol


End file.
